monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Monster Hunter: reBirth Ch.4
Fight scene time. W00t! Chapter 4: Bout of the Bird Wyverns Aaron lept out of the hole, lance shining in the morning sun. Immediately, the jaggi's heads snapped around and focused on him. Two slowly started moving forward, while one raised its head and uttered a long, baleful cry. Aaron raised his shield, and advanced, slowly. Suddenly, one of the jaggi lept into the air, descending upon him. Time seemed to slow down as Aaron raised his lance in the air. Before he knew it, his lance was burdened with the weight of a jaggi's corpse. As he tried to shake it off, the second jaggi leapt at him from behind. It's jaws had almost closed around his head, but it was bashed aside by a huge mass of steel. The jaggi's broken body flew aside, and Garth stood there, wielding a massive hammer. "Garth, STOP!" "Why?" Garth said, puzzled. Aaron grinned. "Hammer time." But as soon as he said it, the window in one of the buildings on the side of the street erupted. Out of the chaos leapt a huge version of the creatures they had been fighting. It's frill was larger, and it had white tufts of fur growing along its spine. It lifted its head, and uttered a barking howl. Suddenly, Jaggi began to stream from the building. Soon they were surrounded by the beasts. Aaron and Garth stood back to back, facing down the horde of beasts. "We'll, THAT escalated quickly." Garth said. It had seemed Aaron's lessons in sarcasm had not fallen upon deaf ears. He was proud of the boy. "Don't even TRY to touch MY BOYS!" A female voice, full of fury, echoed from the hole Aaron had lept from. Suddenly, a whole flank of Jaggi flew into the air. Out of the smoke and chaos stepped Tamara, brandishing a rifle/crossbow. "Tamara, where did you find that? I kinda want one!" Garth shouted, confused. "It's called a light bowgun, Garth, and you just witnessed Pellet S lv.2." Aaron stood, amazed. He remembered advanced history classes at the academy teaching how to handle one of these weapons. Tamara was the only girl he knew who actually took it. "You boys might want to get behind me. I hope these Jaggi are feeling lucky!" She bellowed, and fired two more Pellet shots. Jaggi bodies were flying everywhere. The few that got up quickly fell to Aaron's lance and Garth's hammer. Soon only the great Jaggi remained. All three faced it and Tamara changed to Normal ammunition. The beast faced them, and roared. Aaron charged the Great jaggi, only to be swept aside by a tail whip. As he recovered, he saw Garth charging the beast, knocking its head with his hammer. The great jaggi lay there, stunned. Aaron raised his lance, and charged it, while Garth smashed it's head with the hammer. Meanwhile, Tamara sniped the beast with pierce s. After a long period of fighting, the Great Jaggi lay dead at their feet. Garth took its claws, while Aaron carved off it's hide and scales. Tamara took its frill. As they were congratulating themselves, an angry voice issued over the runs. "Oy! What d'you think yer doin to me prey?!" A figure stepped out of the mist. He was short, but brandished two small swords. "That was my kill, y'hear? That Guildcorp geezer'll hear about this!" The boy shouted, and ran off. "I think we sould follow him." Tamara said. "Why? He seemed so angry!" Garth complained. "But he's sooo cute!" Tamara squealed. Aaron sighed,mnd the three walked off into the mist following the boy. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter:_reBirth_Ch.5 Category:Fan Fiction